The problem/opportunity is how to decorate around a TV with a product that fits most TV manufacturers size variations and ships easily with very little assembly. The TV wall accent panel sits behind the TV to allow for variation in TV brand dimensions, is open in the middle to allow the TV to hang independently, and is shipped as single unit folded up via the installed hinges. This provides a platform for any decorative accent to be included with the product.